Vuelve mañana
by Ceniza Tareth
Summary: El alma de un samurái no debe flaquear una vez toma una decisión y él, Takatsugi Shinsuke, había tomado la suya hacía 10 años. Decidió que Gintoki era su enemigo, y bajo ningún concepto iba a cambiar de opinión... Sin embargo, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, sus resentimientos y todas las palabras que quedaron sin decir no opinaban lo mismo que él. [Gintoki x Takatsugi] (One-shot)


**A pesar de que estoy a tope con mis otros proyectos, desde hacía tiempo tenía esto empezado en una cuaderno tirado en alguna parte de mi habitación y ayer, de pura casualidad, lo encontré, así que decidí terminarlo.**

 **No soy fan de la pareja en el sentido romántico, pero siempre me ha encantado la relación de rivalidad que tienen, así que este Ono-shot refleja más bien esa relación amistad-odio-rencor, aunque a veces pueda entenderse lo contrario.**

 **Los personajes de Gintama son de Sorachi-sensei. Los diálogos en cursiva incorporados al Fic son también del manga/anime.**

 **Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

 **Vuelve mañana:**

...

 _"_ _No te lo creas tanto por haber ganado. Tú me venciste una vez, pero ¿cuántas veces te derroté yo? Si realmente quieres demostrar que eres fuerte, entonces vuelve mañana"_

Ese idiota probablemente no se dio cuenta ni llegue a hacerlo nunca, pero en aquel momento, para él, que temía tanto que lo odiase y no le dejase volver, escucharlo decir tan tranquilamente y como si cayese de cajón _"vuelve mañana"_ , supuso un alivio y una salvación. Sakata Gintoki, con aquella frase tan simple y desinteresada, lo salvó.

Por fin había logrado encontrar algo que merecía la pena. Por fin había encontrado un hombre cuyos ideales no lo repugnaban. Al fin tenía un rival a quien demostrarle sus convicciones, razones y fuerza. Y ese rival lo había reconocido como tal.

Takatsugi no lo admitiría nunca. Antes se arrancaría el ojo derecho y empezaría a vagar ciego por el mundo predicando la paz. Pero jamás podría negarse a sí mismo que la persona que lo salvó aquel día no fue Shouyou ni sus enseñanzas, no fue la Shoka Sonjuku ni el sensei que él tanto llegará a admirar, sino ese estúpido niño de pelo plateado que lo miraba desde la entrada del Dojo mientras se sacaba un moco de la nariz y desinteresadamente lo tiraba al suelo.

 _"_ _Vuelve mañana"_ había dicho Gintoki, y el así lo hizo. Volvió al día siguiente, y al siguiente y todas las veces que hicieron falta. Esa enorme diferencia de victorias y derrotas empezaba a bajar. Y llegó un punto en el que ya no necesitó volver, porque tampoco necesitó marcharse.

En algún momento aprendió a ver a la Shoka Sonjuku como su familia, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las derrotas se fueron convirtiendo en victorias. Takatsugi siempre recordará el día en el que el marcador se empató. Debía reconocer que se sintió realmente triunfante cuando lo vio tirado a sus pies, derrotado. Pero esa sensación de satisfacción desapareció tan pronto como lo vio curvar sus labios y adoptar su usual expresión de desinterés. Por lo general hubiera actuado durante un rato escandalosamente y soltado un montón de insultos, pero Gintoki estaba preocupado, y Takatsugi sabía bien por qué.

Unas semanas más tarde esa misma espada a la que tantas veces había enfrentado cortó por la mitad el cuello de esa persona que ambos habían querido tanto, justo delante de sus narices. Antes de que le diese tiempo a superarlo, tanto a él como a Sensei, Gintoki lo mató y se convirtió en su enemigo.

Y probablemente todo debió quedar allí. Gintoki no tenía la culpa, lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Si había que culpar alguien era a él, porque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, porque no había tenido la habilidad de protegerse a sí mismo. Gintoki solo había hecho lo más obvio.

Sin embargo, no se había contentado con eso. Si la autocompasión y la culpa pudieran cambiar un país, entonces no estarían en esa situación. No le gustaba como estaban las cosas, no le convencía el mundo en el que vivía. Era fácil: solo quedaba cambiarlo. Lo destruiría todo. Todo ese mundo que acabó con la vida de sensei antes de que él pudiese aprender todo lo que tenía por enseñarles, antes de que pudiese superarlo.

Sin embargo, Gintoki de nuevo se metió en su camino. Ya había llegado a un convicción, ¡Maldita sea! no había que dudar. Decidió que Gintoki iba a ser su enemigo en el preciso instante en el que perdió el ojo, en el preciso instante en el que su mejor amigo mató a la única persona que había logrado ver como un padre. Y sin embargo, allí estaba: derrotado de nuevo.

¿Superar a Sensei? ¡No me hagas reír! No había logrado superar siquiera a Gintoki. El peliplateado no le dio oportunidad. Pensó que quizá diez años más tarde podría obtener su revancha, y había ganado la pelea, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? Siempre pensó que cuando por fin lo superase, cuando por fin le diese la vuelta a ese marcador podría sentirse un samurái hecho y derecho, que quizá por fin estaría preparado para enfrentarse a Shouyou. Pero ya no había ningún Shouyou a quien vencer. Ya no había nadie contra quien pelear. Gintoki era el único que todavía podía pararse delante de él y tratar de detenerlo, pero ahora Gintoki yacía tirado en el suelo, con un brazo roto, la cara ensangrentada y una enorme herida en el pecho.

¿A qué estás esperando, idiota? Levántate. ¡Levántate maldita sea y ven a golpearme con tu puño! ¡Igual a como antes solía hacer sensei! ¡No te quedes parado! ¡Estamos en guerra, el que se para, muere! ¡Ya deberías saberlo, Gintoki!

Y casi por ironía, Gintoki se levantó. Apareció justo delante de él, mirándolo fijamente con aquellos desinteresados ojos rojos, con una expresión seria y cargada de pensamientos. Por un momento, Takatsugi no pudo evitar recordar a Sensei: la forma en la que sonriente se paraba justo delante de él, mirándolo por encima y con el puño alzado preparado para descargarlo sobre su cabeza. Y no pudo evitar llamarlo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como dijo su nombre, la imagen de Sensei desapareció y su ojo se encontró de nuevo con el peliplatado, que había cambiado su expresión por una más penetrante.

— _Ya no está…_ — Murmuró con voz ronca mientras levantaba el brazo — _Sensei se marchó hace muchos años_ — y descargó un puñetazo con todas su fuerzas.

Takatsugi sintió venir el golpe, pero no se apartó, aunque tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo. Y en el momento en el que lo recibió y el dolor comenzó a aparecer en su mejilla, no pudo evitar pensar que los de Sensei dolían mucho más.

— _Ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro para golpearnos. Takatsugi, no es al gobierno sobre quien tienes que dejar caer tu puño. Desde que perdiste tu ojo no sabes bien reconocer a tus enemigos. Todavía continúas observado el mundo a través de ese párpado cerrado, tratando de encontrar a un sensei que ya no existe con él. Entonces arráncate el otro ojo y aprende a observar la realidad de nuevo. ¡El enemigo a quien debes golpear está justo enfrente de tus ojos!_

Cayó al suelo cuan alto era y a base de fuerza de voluntad volvió a levantarse.

— _Eso… ¡puedo verlo con los ojos cerrados_! — Gritó, y sin dudarlo mucho le devolvió el puñetazo.

Es cierto. Gintoki era su enemigo. Era la persona que lo salvó hacía años, lo salvó del aburrimiento y de la vida llena de hipocresía a la que estaba condenado. Le permitió convertirlo en su rival y peleó con él incansables veces, e incansables veces lo derrotó. Años más tarde volvió a salvarle, se adentró completamente solo en las fuerzas enemigas para recuperar a sus compañeros. Los salvó a él y a Zura, y mató a Sensei.

En aquel momento, en medio del odio y la desesperación, lo último que miró su ojo izquierdo antes de quedarse ciego para siempre fue el rostro de Gintoki lleno de lágrimas. Si solamente el enemigo que quedó grabado a fuego en su retina hubiera sido el gobierno, todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Pero sin embargo jamás podría sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquellos ojos rojos y endemoniados derramando esa lágrimas tan limpias, jamás podría olvidar cómo se encogió su corazón a comprender lo difícil que había sido aquella decisión.

 _"_ _Gintoki, si llegase a morir en esta guerra. Cuida del maestro por mí, por favor."_ Le había dicho una vez en medio del clamor de la batalla. _"Solo puedo pedírselo a otro inútil como yo"._

Todavía podía recordar sus palabras en respuesta: _"Entonces yo también pediré algo inútil: no mueras"_

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que le había prometido, Gintoki mató a sensei, y con ello todo su mundo se había venido abajo. Y aunque Takatsugi quiso odiarlo, quiso maldecirlo y se empeñó fervientemente en convertirlo en su enemigo, nunca fue capaz de olvidar aquellas palabras que hacía años lo habían salvado: " _Vuelve mañana_ ".

— _Yo no recuerdo haberte elegido a ti, Takatsugi._ —Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, sin siquiera fuerzas para volver a ponerse en pie, y sin embargo, Gintoki consiguió enderezarse y poco a poco recuperar la vertical, y él no podía quedarse atrás. _—Simplemente… conocía mejor que tú lo que él consideraba más valioso, por encima de lo que tu creías importante. Así que, aunque deba pasar por encima de un cadáver, aunque deba pisar el tuyo, protegeré a su discípulo y nuestro compañero. Protegeré el alma de Takatsugi Shinsuke, de la Shoka Sonjuku. Porque soy el discípulo de Yoshida Shouyou, Sakata Gintoki._

La respiración le falló. Y aquellas palabras resonaron de nuevo en su corazón: _"vuelve mañana"_. Sonrió de medio lado.

— _Gintoki... a estas alturas aun sigues..._ —soltó un risa irónica — Y _a veo. No lo sabía. Así que todavía no me habían expulsado de la escuela…_

Ya no le hacía falta volver, porque llegó un momento en el que no le hizo falta marcharse. Y, al parecer, aunque él no se había enterado, nunca se había marchado.

Segundos después la hoja de una lanza le atravesó el pecho y cayó rendido al suelo.

...

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
